Dying Party's Hair
by glowingglowcloud
Summary: The fearless leader of the Killjoys, Party Poison faces a small problem when his hair starts growing out again and his roots are showing. The signature red that he normally has in his hair is now nearly down to his chin and he had let it go. His long time friend Samantha is happy to help him out and dye it for him, but not until after they have dinner.


Sam stood in the moderately sized kitchen in the diner, currently in the middle of fixing some lasagna for the guys. Party was the only one at the diner with her right now since the others all went on a group patrol or whatever it was that they did at this time of day but she was sure they would be back soon as always. Luckily, she knew how to use the oven in the kitchen there even though it was so old. She maneuvered around the sofa that Party put in the kitchen for whatever reason and put the lasagna in the oven. Just as she turned around, he was standing right behind her patiently waiting until she shut the oven.

"Oh hey, Gee. What's up?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. Sam actually thought he was napping or something.

"Eh. Nothin'. Hey, I know ya busy but would ya help a brother out when you're done, Darlin?" He asked with a charming smile, looking down at her as he placed a hand on the wall beside her head and waited for her response.

Sam looked up at him and immediately realized he was talking about his hair since the red was almost all out of his hair and at the ends again. He looked absolutely terrible. "Your roots are showing really bad, love"

"I know. That's what I need help with. You're better at the whole hair dying thing than me.. please, Sugar?" He pleaded, hoping he could sweet talk her into doing this for him and it seemed to be working since the girl was now blushing slightly. Party grinned when he realized that she was totally eating this up and thought he could maybe get a little something later depending on if Jet finds out, he won't try to kill him. "pretty please?... Sunshine, light of my life~"

"oh alright" She said with a big stupid grin on her face, "You look like hell so why the fuck not." Sam wouldn't admit that the sweet talking was obviously the key to getting whatever he wanted because then he would use it all the time, but she was sure he noticed. She could still deny it all she wanted to. "we'll do it after you eat, but for now let's cuddle"

Party plopped down on the sofa with a huge grin on his face. He got the opportunity to cuddle with Jet's hot sister and he wasn't passing this up for anything. "C'mere, Shorty" He said as he held his arms out for her, grabbing her as soon as she walked around the sofa and pulling her into his lap. Sam giggled and laid on the couch with him, draping an arm over his side and putting her other arm under her head. Party looked down at her with a soft smile, arms wrapped securely around her.

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. They stayed like that for a while, leaving soft kisses on each other's faces as she spoke only to each other. Their voices were soft as they spoke, as if neither wanted to disturb the calm around them and they didn't want anyone to hear them reminiscing about their lives before the war.

A silence fell over them after a few minutes, Party not remembering all of the things they did before the war since it had been so long. He did remember a lot of the little things about her though and remembered the time they did a show and he wasn't feeling well so she covered for him. It was sweet but he remembered being in a lot of trouble for the stage outfit he picked out for her. At the time, Jet thought it was too revealing and he didn't like it one bit. After a while, Party broke the silence by asking "Why were you in 2 the other day? Weren't you in 3 last time you got captured?" She nodded and said "Kobra put me there. Guess he still isn't really usin' his head but yeah, I was in three last time I got captured. I got out though without bringin' you guys into danger. Fuckers tried to drug me, but I kicked their asses and hung out in my friend's office until it all died down"

"Your nerd friend, right?" He asked, looking down at her with a knowing smile. Gee just wanted to keep her talking. Sam looked up at him with a smile and said "Yeah. Who else would it be? It's not like I'm acquainted with Cue Ball himself after what he did to my brother. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch"

"One step at a time, Darlin. You'll get to kill 'im but we gotta take this slow so we don' fuck it up, ya know?" Party said, trying to get her to think about this and really use her head. He didn't wanna lose her because of her stubbornness. He understood that she wanted revenge for what he did to Jet, but he wanted her to put some thought into this so she doesn't get herself killed.

Sam nodded and smiled a bit in acknowledgement to his words, having nothing to actually say but she was showing that she was listening. Soon the food was done and when the timer beeped, she got up and took the dish out of the oven, setting it on the counter as she got a knife and spatula. She also grabbed some plates and forks, setting them next to the dish and beginning to cut some pieces of the pasta dish for both of them. She put some on each plate and stuck a fork in it before picking them up and carrying them over to the sofa where Gerard was. He sat up and took the one she was holding out to him after she sat down beside him. They kicked their feet up on the counter and silently ate their food. A lot of their mannerisms were pretty much the same, except for their eating habits. They had finished and put their plates in the sink after a few minutes, ten possibly but who was counting? It was still pretty quick. Sam took his hand and helped him up off of the couch, "alright, let's go fix your hair." she said as she dragged him out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She knelt down and grabbed the candy apple red hair dye and some bleach out of the cabinet beneath the sink, putting them on the counter as she got the bleach ready. He sat down on the edge of the tub and watched her as she carefully mixed the bleach solution wearing a pair of lovely purple gloves. Party took his black tank top off and sat still as she bleached his hair, waiting the allotted time before washing it out and making sure to use extra conditioner on his now white hair. Once that was dry, she put the red hair dye into it and they waited again. During that time, they talked about the war and what happened before it. They talked about how much fun they used to have before they came out to California when everything got progressively worse when BLI started their take over and they had to start fighting back. Better Living Industries was run by people in white that believed everyone needed to be brainwashed because they didn't like any form of art. They wanted everything to be terribly bland and they even made music practically illegal. Most of the killjoys that were captured, didn't come back unless they knew someone on the inside, were close to the four and they rescued them or they knew how to get out themselves from prior experience. Considering the amount of times Sam got caught, she was lucky to be both close to the four and have someone on the inside. BLI's IT guy was one of her best friends and she was lucky to have him. There were countless times where he hid her under his desk when she got out of wherever they were holding her until security loosened or one of the guys came to get her. They always had her back since they had known her since she was but a small child. They happened to be good friends of her older and only brother, Jet Star, but she knew him as Ray. Their conversation had been cut short too soon. It was time to finish up and wash his hair again. Silence fell upon them once again and during that time, she blow dried his hair and combed it out for him.

"Thanks, Sammi" he said with a grin, waiting until after she was finished cleaning up to hug her.

"You're welcome, sugar" Sam answered, smiling just a bit.


End file.
